Two Sides to Every Story
by LollieReem
Summary: [The Wedding Singer] This is an AU fic. Robbie is just a little late to Julia and Glen's wedding. Even though he is under the wrong impression, when Julia clears things up for him, everything doesn't go according to plan. My first fic. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE. I OWN NONE OF IT. (As if you didn't know that...)**

A/N: Okay, this story is based on Stephen Lynch's portrayal of Robbie Hart in the Broadway adaptation of The Wedding Singer. So, I wasn't thinking of Adam Sandler (Which is a given since he's movie!Robbie). Obviously I can only write based off what I saw, so all the characters are based off of the OBC.

--------------------------

Robbie Hart didn't really know how he had gotten into this situation. No. Scratch that. He _did_ know. He knew exactly what had landed him here. Julia.

Julia was responsible for doing this to him. Maybe if she hadn't made everything so hard he might have ended up with a _somewhat_ normal life. But no. He wasn't even allowed that one luxury. He'd wasted so much time running around Vegas and for what? He'd just been too late and ended up watching Julia and Glen trotting around the casinos looking happy and blissful.

Finding them had been surprisingly easy, considering how lucky he had been. "Ronald Regan" had found him, asked him to sing at a wedding and it had happened to be Julia's wedding. Robbie couldn't do it. The two of them looked so happy, he had just turned and slipped out before "Regan" could find out that he had gone. All the courage and confidence that he'd had on the plane ride over seemed to vanish in that one moment.

Now he just felt stupid. He'd felt stupid on the plane ride home and Robbie continued to feel stupid after getting home. He had done nothing since then, mostly sit in the basement and mope. Practically living in band t-shirts and boxers seemed to be working for him right now, so he wasn't about to change it. It had already been a few days and so far he had managed to avoid leaving the house at all.

And then came the knocking. He got up, reluctantly, and climbed the stairs to answer the door. After of course a moment of waiting to see if someone else was going to answer. Robbie really didn't want to leave the basement right now…or ever.

"Hi Robbie." Holly said when Robbie opened the door. She was standing on the door step dressed in a tight lacey black midriff-bearing top, jean jacket over it, flow-y black skirt and ankle boots.

"Holly? What are you doing here?" he blinked, the sudden burst of sunlight blinding him temporarily.

"I was just," she paused "-wondering if you would want to go out tonight."

Robbie shook his head. The last thing he felt like doing was going out with Holly, even if it wasn't a date. "I don't think-"

"Come on. Everyone else will be there!"

Robbie could see that she wasn't about to give up anytime soon. "Okay." He replied with a sigh.

------------------------------------------

"What happened Robbie? You finally decided to come out of the bat-cave?" Sammy teased, just as they were all sitting around a small table.

"Shut up." Robbie retorted with his arms crossed.

"Sammy!" Holly scolded, whacking him playfully. "Leave Robbie alone."

"I was just-" Sammy started.

"Can't you see he's in pain?" Holly put in matter-of-factly.

"Oh thanks, Holly."

"No problem." Holly said with a wink.

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

The three of them turned their heads to see who it was that had spoken.

Holly squealed excitedly and giggled madly. "JULIA!!! YAY!" she jumped up from her seat, threw her arms around her cousin and continued screaming. "What are you doing here?"

Julia shrugged. "I just…I came back. I wanted to see you all."

"We wanted to see you too!" She said, completely ignoring the fact that she was speaking for the entire group.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Sit."

Julia squeezed herself into the booth, next to Robbie. "Hey Robbie-"

Robbie looked flustered the moment that she took her seat next to him. He started to say something but was talking really fast so it all came out like "HeyJulia. IhavetogoI'llwalkhomeokaybye." With that he climbed clumsily over the table, pushed past the crowds with some difficultly and disappeared out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

Robbie felt sick. He sat down on the curb, took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. It was all he could do to keep from throwing up.

It was odd how quiet it was outside, considering all of the craziness that was going on inside the club; you would think that it would be much louder. Robbie nearly jumped when he heard his name coming from behind him.

"Robbie."

"Wha-AH!" Robbie fell over and lightly smacking into the pavement. "Oh, hi Julia."

"Hey." She hurried over to him and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah," Robbie nodded. "I do this ALL the time."

She giggled. "I'm sure."

Robbie gave her an awkward smile and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah. So…you all right?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

Robbie gave her a small smile and a nod. "Good."

Julia stared awkwardly at the ground before speaking. "Actually…I'm not."

"Maybe you should talk to Holly about that." he said quickly, trying hard to avoid any sort of conversation. It was just too weird.

"Robbie, it's-" she put a hand on his arm and looked up at him questioningly, only to have him interrupt.

"Look. Julia. I have to go…it was, uh nice to see you again. I hope you and Glen had a good time in Vegas…it looked like it. Congratulations and…everything."

Just as he was starting to walk down the street, Julia grabbed his arm and turned Robbie around. She was confused. "Wait. What do you mean 'it looked like it'? Robbie what-"

"I was there."

"What? Why?"

"I went to look for you." He was twisting the truth quite a bit, but right now he didn't really care. "And then I saw you with Glen and uh, I found you! So…I left." Robbie stared awkwardly down at the ground, concentrating hard on the cracks in the pavement.

"Robbie…" Julia said sadly. "I didn't marry Glen. I couldn't."

This helped Robbie's attitude considerably and when he responded, his head popped up maybe a little too eagerly. "Oh… I- Sorry."

"Nah, you were right. Glen was a jerk."

"You were too good for him."

"Robbie?" She inched closer to him.

"Julia I-" Before he could say anything, she put her hands on his shoulders and brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Nothing overly sloppy, but it wasn't completely innocent either. Robbie was the first to pull away, but only after what felt like an eternity.

Julia smiled up at him contently. She was scared of what he might say, but she didn't show it. Or at least she hoped it didn't show.

He smiled back at her for a brief moment before replacing his current expression with a frown. "I'm sorry Julia." Robbie said, turning on his heel and walking slowly down the street, the earlier feelings of nausea were returning, his legs felt heavier with each step that he took. He could only wonder if what he had just done was the right thing, what this all meant and what he would feel like in the morning. It took all of his remaining willpower not to look back at Julia.

A/N: Oh, I hope that wasn't too bad? This really is just a product of one day of boredom, but if people like it, I'll definitely continue! Please be nice when you review as this is my first fanfiction ever. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE. I'm just playing with characters for a bit.**

A/N: Really bored again. So I wrote more...I don't really have any important notes or anything for this chapter. Enjoy! This chapter is a bit mushy and I think it's a little 'blah' but I'm working on getting into the swing of writing so please be patient with me. Thanks! Thank you to **Romance-luver222 **for being my first review ever, it was very sweet and I really appreciate it!

-----------------------------

Robbie's 'not coming out of the basement' streak was broken yet again with the arrival of Holly on the doorstep the next afternoon. Even though he hadn't had a single drop of alcohol the previous night, Robbie had managed to sleep away almost the entire day and still wake up with a pounding headache. Here he was sitting on his Grandma's porch with Holly, who was currently working on playing the role of 'The Voice of Reason'.

"Robbie. You _followed _her to Vegas." Holly was trying her hardest to convince Robbie to go talk to Julia. Everything had definitely ended on a bad note the other night, not that he was all that worried about fixing any of it.

"So?" Robbie said, pretending as though this didn't bother him in the slightest.

"_So_," she said, slapping him on the arm, "You need to go talk to her. Even if you don't have a thing for her anymore." her last sentence was spoken in a tone that suggested she highly doubted this.

"I don't _need _to do anything." he shot back defiantly.

Holly shrugged and clicked her tongue. "Sorry Robbie. You don't have a choice!" Standing up, she grabbed Robbie's arm and pulled him up off of the steps. "It won't be as bad as you think."

Robbie wasn't exactly sure why he was allowing himself to be dragged into a car and driven off to his doom and by Holly none the less. Even though he was clearly not the strongest of men, he probably could have fought Holly off if he had wanted to. Something inside had kept him from doing just that. He groaned loudly for a short period of time, but couldn't really be bothered to keep it up. The static sound of Madonna's 'Crazy for You' coming from the radio provided the soundtrack for the duration of the ride.

"I never wanted anyone like this. It's all brand new; you'll feel it in my kiss. I'm crazy for you, crazy for you." Holly sang along.

Robbie pouted and covered his ears. He was not in the mood for this kind of music.

-----------------------------------

"JULIA." Holly yelled up the stairs once they had arrived and Robbie had taken a seat at the kitchen table. Well, it was more like she had made him sit down, but either way he was sitting. "I BROUGHT YOU SOMETHING!"

There was a moment of loud thudding footsteps before Julia appeared at the bottom of the stairs, clad in a plain white dress, slippers on her feet. Her face was slightly red and puffy, as though she had been crying but had attempted to wash the evidence away with cold water. Her plan had not worked entirely and it was very evident that she was not in a very happy mood.

It was then that Robbie realized what a mess he probably looked like. He hadn't even had the opportunity to change before Holly had dragged him off and was still dressed in his same clothes from last night. "Hi Julia." he said after a few moments of tense and thoroughly awkward silence.

"Robbie. Hi." she replied, looking flustered as she hurriedly smoothed the bottom of her dress and pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear.

"I was just-" he paused for a moment and looked around, confused. Holly had somehow managed to disappear. He started to wonder where she might have gone off to and how she had left so quickly before remembering that Julia was waiting for him to speak. He stood up and put his hands behind his back, looking very much like a child that had just done something wrong "I'm sorry about last night." he finished coolly.

"Oh." Julia had been expecting something else, something much more grand and wonderful. But maybe she had been expecting too much. What did she want him to do? Sing her a cheesy love song? Throw himself at her feet and profess his undying love for her? Grab her, run his hands through her hair and kiss her until they both were nearly gasping for air? All three sounded very nice to her, but apparently none of those things was going to be happening. Not today, anyway. "Yeah, me too." she added quickly. "I was...I don't know how to explain it. I thought maybe you-" she stopped, unsure of what to say. Julia didn't want to say the wrong thing and risk getting a completely undesirable reaction from him.

"What?" Robbie asked, curious.

"What do you mean '_what_'?" Julia stalled.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing."

Robbie nodded. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry I kissed you."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I shouldn't have. And it- it didn't mean anything so…" he shrugged and seemed as though he hoped what he was saying was not true. When he spoke his words sounded forced, like he was trying to convince _himself _of his words rather than Julia.

It hadn't meant anything to him? This was certainly a shock to Julia. He couldn't be serious, he just couldn't. Especially after everything that he had lead her to believe. When he had kissed her last night it felt right to her, she was sure that he felt the same way that she did and it wasn't all just some big joke. Apparently she was the one who had been fooled. Robbie had just been playing her. It hurt to think that last night she had felt so wonderful when he had kissed her, hadn't wanted any of it to end, had been so happy and so in love with him and then here he was telling her that he hadn't meant any of it, that it had all been a lie. She bit her lip and fought back the tears she knew were coming. She didn't want Robbie to see her cry, didn't want him to know that she felt a completely different way about him than he did about her.

"Julia…" Robbie moved closer to her and put a hand out to touch her, but she backed away from him.

"Don't." she choked through tears.

"Julia, I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"I am- I just-"

"Robbie, I think you should leave." Holly suddenly appeared behind them. She was frowning and twirling a piece of her blond hair between her fingers. Even though the moment was very tense, Robbie and Julia still jumped slightly in surprise at her appearance.

"Fine." Robbie said, nodding. "I've got someone's wedding to suck at, anyway." He added hotly, turning and rushing out before anyone could say anything. He really needed to stop leaving like that.

A/N: Eh. Didn't really like the way this chapter turned out. I guess I'm just kind of moody today. Hehe. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT.**

A/N: I took a long time with this update because I've been really busy lately, but don't give up on me yet! I hope that whoever took the time to read this is enjoying it! Thanks very much!

"I cannot believe him. Really Julia. What an ass. And you let him talk to you like that."

The Peterson wedding reception had not gone nearly as bad as they had all thought it would. As soon as Robbie had left earlier, Holly predicted a huge fiasco which included Robbie toppling into the wedding cake and the bride attacking him in a furious rage. While Holly had gotten a good and somewhat evil laugh out of this, Julia had not found it the least bit funny. Now they were clearing away the ash trays as they watched Robbie putting away equipment.

"Holly, stop it. Leave him alone." Julia scolded, sounding uncomfortable and just a bit meek.

"Why are you defending him?" Holly demanded.

Julia shrugged and looked down at the floor. "I don't know." she mumbled uncertainly.

"Omigod." Holly gasped. "You're _still _in love with him. After everything?"

Julia was saved the trouble of answering when Robbie appeared behind them and interrupted.

"Julia, can I talk to you for a second?"

Holly and Julia exchanged nervous glances, unsure of how much he might have heard.

Julia nodded. "Okay."

Robbie led her out to the loading dock away from everyone and everything else. It was a nice night, not cloudy and not too cold.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean for it to come out the way that it did."

Julia placed her arms across her chest and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it. It's no big deal."

Robbie shook his head. "Can we start over?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-" he paused and his expression seemed to change. "Hi, I'm Robbie Hart."

"Robb-"

"You're Holly's cousin, right?"

She paused and decided to go along with this. "Yeah, Julia Sullivan." she stuck her hand out and shook his. She held his hand for a short moment, but then realized she might have been squeezing it just a bit too firmly for a 'we just met' handshake and let go.

"Nice to meet you." Robbie said with a grin.

Julia nodded and smiled back at him. "It's nice to meet you too."

Robbie took a few steps back and leaned against the dumpster. "So."

Tilting her head in his direction she asked, "So?"

"Want to go out later?" Looking around and realizing that it was already kind of late he added awkwardly, "Or tomorrow or something?"

Julia nodded, unsure of why she was accepting his invitation, she was really just putting herself out there to get her heart torn apart again. Her split with Glen had been painful, but somehow whatever this was with Robbie was so much harder for her. That didn't make sense in the slightest, considering that she and Robbie had never been in a real relationship. She hadn't verbally responded and figured that she probably should do so.

"Yeah, yeah. I would."

"Really?" Robbie replied, obviously surprised.

Julia nodded again sheepishly. "Really."

Robbie nodded back and just looked back over at her. They stood there for a few tense moments, just looking at each other. Finally, Robbie spoke.

"So, when did you want-?"

Julia interrupted, maybe a little too eagerly. "Do you have time tonight?"

Robbie stared at her, eyes wide in surprise. "Oh." he paused and then quickly replied. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

She smiled sweetly, trying to contain her excitement and keep herself from getting too hopeful. It wasn't as thought she could help it. Was it wrong for her to have some little glimmer of hope left for her and Robbie?

Nodding she offered a simple "Nine thirty?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll- can we meet at Holly's? My mom's kind of…ugh you know."

Robbie laughed and nodded. "Sure."

The next few moments were awkward as neither of them could figure out the proper way to say goodbye. Both seemed to decide that a handshake would suffice and gave each other a simple 'See you later', before going their separate ways.

-----

"I leave you alone with Robbie for _five _minutes and already you guys are all over each other." Holly said teasingly, a hand on her hip, observing Julia standing in the doorway.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Holly. We were _not_."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you ended up spending the night together."

"Holly!" Julia interjected, blushing furiously.

Holly shrugged her shoulders and gave Julia a look that said 'Well, I wouldn't!'

"Excuse me, but I'm not _you_."

"You'll feel different later."

"Sure."

A knock interrupted them. Opening the door Holly said, "Hi Robbie. We were just talking about you."

"You were?" he replied suspiciously.

Julia stared over at Holly, her mouth slightly open in shock.

Holly continued on, "Oh yeah. Nothing bad. Don't worry."

Robbie nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Come on. Let's go." Julia said, grabbing Robbie's arm and pulling him away.

"Bye!" Holly said, waving as they walked away.

"Bye!" Julia and Robbie said in unison as they climbed into Robbie's car, which was technically Rosie's.

-----

"Where to?" Robbie asked, looking over at Julia with a smile.

"I don't know. It's kind of late."

"What?" he replied, feigning shock. "You're the one who suggested such a late date." He paused, grinned mischievously and sung the last two words. "Late daaaate."

Julia smacked him on the arm. "That is _so _corny."

Robbie shrugged and said, "Please don't hit the driver. You'll get us into an accident."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

The car suddenly swerved, narrowly missing the curb.

"ROBBIE!" Julia screamed.

"What did I tell you?" Robbie said with a laugh.

"That was not funny." Julia pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"No." Robbie said, letting out a little snigger.

Julia cast a glance outside. "You brought me to your house?"

"Yes." He said matter-of-factly "Wanna sit on the porch?"

She nodded. "Okay."

Once he'd parked, Robbie got out, ran to the other side, opened Julia's door and held out a hand to help her out.

"Thanks."

Robbie nodded as they made their way over to the steps and sat down.

"Can I ask you something?" he said seriously.

"Yeah, sure." Julia nodded.

"Do you ever wish you'd married Glen?"

Julia gasped, but quickly said. "No. He was a jerk like you said. And I really didn't like to think of myself as Julia Gulia."

Robbie laughed and gave her a lopsided smile. Before he could say anything she spoke.

"Do you ever wish you'd married Linda?"

"No. She didn't- It wasn't meant to be." Robbie said simply. Julia nodded and he added, "You know nothing happened that day you came over, right?"

"It looked like-"

Robbie nodded. "Yeah. I know."

"Robbie." Julia said in a firm voice. "Glen was a lot of things, but he being a jerk wasn't the main reason I didn't marry him. I didn't marry Glen because of you."

"Me? Why?"

A/N: End. Of the chapter. This one took me a while, since I completely forgot what I was going to write. Well, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. (Duh.)

-----------------------------------------

"Because…I just- I don't know, I guess, everyone was telling me that Glen was the right one for me. Everyone thought he was so perfect and you- you were the only one who knew what a jerk he was. Maybe, I knew and I just didn't want to admit it. I mean, when you sort of started to become like Glen…it just wasn't right. I liked you the way that you were before and I didn't want you to turn into something that you weren't. You were nothing like Glen…and I think," Julia paused now and took a deep breath. "I think that's why I fell in love with you."

Robbie stared for a moment before speaking, his mouth wide open in shock. "Julia…"

Julia put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "Robbie, please…" she paused. "Just don't- don't say anything."

Robbie reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Julia…"

She turned to look at him, the moonlight catching a few of the tears that lay on her cheeks. "I feel so-" Julia shook her head "I shouldn't have said that. It's ridiculous."

"No. No, it's not." He paused. "Julia…I wanted to tell you before. I-I went to tell you that night…the night when Linda-" Robbie sighed deeply before continuing on, "You looked so happy," he paused, "-and then Glen came and I- I couldn't do it. Not to you. I didn't want to be the one responsible for ruining your life or even making you feel sorry for me."

"Robbie-"

He sighed and continued on. "I just- I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to be with you. I love you, Julia."

A long paused followed. In that moment, something seemed to click between the two of them. All along he had felt like Julia had lied to him, and now Robbie knew that it had been something completely different. They had continually, although not on purpose, hurt each other, simply because there had been some miscommunication between them.

It was now his turn to feel ridiculous. "I'm sorry." Robbie said, apologetically. "I'm talking too much." He hoped that maybe brushing off his little spiel would make Julia think him less desperate and pathetic than he was sure he already seemed.

"You're serious?"

Robbie nodded, avoiding her eyes.

It was silent again. It was eerie and above all, awkward. Julia wanted to fill the silence with anything, something that would make this less hard. Finally, she spoke. "But what about earlier?"

Robbie opened his mouth, only a strained squeak managed to escape.

Julia raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I'm sorry." Robbie said. "I-I really-"

Julia waited. She knew he had no idea what she wanted him to say, but she waited nonetheless.

Robbie looked around hopelessly, as though the answer to her question was written up there among the stars.

She decided to give him a little prod in the right direction. "You know, I kissed you first. Actually."

Robbie stared at her. Finally, it clicked. "Oh. I- I know." was all that he could come up with. Covering his mouth with his fist and clearing his throat- more out of habit than anything else - he spoke. "I kissed you back. "

Julia nodded. "Uh huh. But…" she paused, feeling a sharp pain in her chest as she thought of that moment. "You didn't mean it."

Robbie caught himself mid-nod. He couldn't lie to her again, especially not when they'd both said they'd start over. "I did. Mean it."

Julia smiled and took Robbie's hand in hers. He smiled back at her and before she knew it he was drawing closer to her. It was inevitable, this moment; her arms around his neck, his around her waist, each pulling each other tighter and each unwilling to let go.

"Come on," Robbie whispered, pulling his head back to speak, their lips still dangerously close.

"Where?" Julia giggled.

"Inside." Robbie grinned, head tilted slight towards the door.

A/N: Whoo. Talk about a long hiatus. Still not done with this. I thought I was, but I decided not to end it just yet. The party's just getting started…just kidding. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to get back into the swing of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. I wish it was. It's not.

When Julia awoke the next morning, she found herself lying on top of Rosie's couch, tightly wedged in between two lacey pillows and her face buried in Robbie's chest. He'd fallen asleep sitting up with his arms around her. The TV was still on, currently showing Billy Idol, singing away about something she couldn't really discern. They hadn't turned it off after they'd gotten in last night. The night hadn't gone as far as Julia would've liked, but it was nice, she was comfortable and just a bit groggy.

She nuzzled him gently and he stirred.

"Julia…?" he blinked and looked around, finally channeling his gaze down toward his chest and smiling at her.

Beaming Julia sat up, stretched slightly and scooted over closer to Robbie, wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself tight to his torso. She continued to snuggle coarsely against his body. "I love you."

Shaking a little, he laughed. "That feels…weird."

"You smell good."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmm." Tracing a finger along the bottom hemline of Robbie's shirt, she nodded.

Tilting his head to the side he sighed, "That's good to know. I just hope everyone agrees with you."

Julia laughed. "Oh, they will." She was now pressing her hands lightly against his chest, feeling his muscles underneath.

"Or what?" Robbie asked, taking both her hands in his and squeezing them.

She thought hard, her face contorted with concentration. Robbie smiled, finding this cute. "I haven't figured that out yet." Julia admitted.

"I should probably take you home or to Holly's…or wherever it is you live these days." Robbie said with a slight tease.

"I _guess_…" Julia mumbled, not really wanting to leave. She would much rather stay here with Robbie. It felt good to know that there was nothing standing in their way anymore. They could just be, with no problems. After all, they were only just getting started. Weren't they?

Smiling he stood up, pulling her upward with him. "Come on." He paused and added, "You don't even have anything here."

"I don't need anything." Julia said simply.

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't! Just you."

He grinned. "Well, either way…we can't just sit around on my grandma's couch all day."

"Then…let's go somewhere else." she said casually.

"Somewhere else?"

"Downstairs? Maybe…if you-"

"Umm…" Robbie feigned thinking hard, "No. It's a mess."

"I don't care!"

"You'd get lost in there." he joked. "Then I'd never be able to find you!"

"Fine." Julia pouted.

Robbie smiled, took her hand and pulled her in the direction of the door. "Alright. Let's go."

"_So_," Holly said, once Julia was back in her living room. "How'd it go?"

"Good." Julia paused and took a seat on the couch, sinking deep into the flowery cushions.

Holly made a noise that suggested this was not nearly enough information to satisfy her.

"It was good." Julia repeated. "Great even."

"But you guys didn't-"

"No." Julia said, interrupting Holly.

"What?" Holly sounded shocked.

"What do you mean," Julia paused and mimicked Holly's tone, "whaaat?"

"You've been into each other and then you deny it….on and on and now there's NOTHING. What's his problem?"

Julia crossed her arms. "There's no problem."

"So, it doesn't bother you that you didn't-"

"No, Holly. It doesn't bother me."

"Julia."

"What?" she asked, avoiding her cousin's eyes.

"Julia." Holly repeated, her voice dripping with disbelief.

"Holly."

"I know you, Julia. It bothers you. Just admit it."

"Okay, okay." Julia mumbled somewhat dejectedly.

"You admit it?" Holly asked, her tone somewhat victorious.

"Yes. I admit. It's not that bad. Really."

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Holly said.

Julia blushed. "No you're not. Not now."

"Fine," Holly said, determinedly. "I'll do it at work then."

"Oh-"

"There's nothing you can say! It's for your own good. Now get ready for work. Come on, Julia. Get on it."

"Alright…" Julia moaned and got up, following her cousin up the stairs.

A/N: That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
